Time To Cry
by controlledbymusic
Summary: Ashlie Lanai is the comander's daugher at Colony52280X...but a cirtain Dr. is her "trainer" and she wants to get out. This is when the GBoys come in. its kinda by accident, but please read and reveiw :). :first one so be nice!:
1. ch1**Begining of Time

time to cry

DC: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, the Gundam series, or any other anime. Yet. I DO OWN Ashlie Lanai, tho. See—"Ashlie" is my middle name. Litteraly. Just take it as a self-insert. So read and pleas don't forget to review it! I want to know how bad I suck at writing. Thanks!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

A girl of about eleven stood before her father. He looked at her with a stony, unfeeling face. With a slight move of his massive hand, she flinched noticeably. 

"I can tell you are afraid. It won't do…" Immediately two soldiers took her up roughly by the arms and delivered her to her trainer once again. This girl, training to be the best soldier there ever was, winced at the fist that felt like it had impaled her stomach. She did not scream; she barely made a sound, as was expected. 

"Lanai." Her trainer ceased. "Now stand and fight." 

Doing as she was told, Lanai brought herself up into a combat stance.

"Ready," her body solid and perfectly still, her voice just as haunting.

Suddenly, something pulled at her right side. Lanai turned her head just in time to see a soldier charge at her as another was on her left doing the same. The girl smirked; she thought they knew better than to do that. Jumping into the air and raising her legs, both of her feet met with a face. A wave of energy overcame her and Ashlie felt so in control she never faltered a movement. Her trainer taught her to compress and expand this energy, as well as limit it to critical situations. 

Swinging around to face her next opponent, she aimed for his head but was blocked. The fight, like a dance, didn't last for very long. Ashlie Lanai knocked the wind out of her attacker and mercilessly threw him to the cold metal ground. She looked upon him with pity, as her father often did with her, and got ready for the next challenge. It was good thing she was almost out of his hands, as she was told by Lana Spelling, the only person in the universe she considered a friend. Her father scared her half to death just by being in the same room with her, but she dared not to show any sign of it in his presence.

After a while, her trainer stood, signaling her to stop. "Enough. Report to mess. Further instructions will come." Without a word, the girl turned and left to shower and change, and what liked like red streaks disappearing from her hair. 

A few moments later, the towering commander entered the spacious room and approached the trainer. "What is my daughter's progress?" he asked. 

The short man paused. "She isn't as built as I would prefer, like my former subject… as females in general are born weaker than men, but she dances perfectly. She shows quite a bit of energy when aroused to fight, almost abnormally but its nothing to be concerned about at this point. Her computer skills are excellent, and we will move on to gun handling and what I like to call "mind building" within the next week or so. Will that be all, Commander Lanai?" 

The commander responded with, "Do what you wish from now on- she will study, as so, full time." And before he left, "Doctor… I trust you will do everything necessary to bring her up as one of the organization's top military leaders." 

"Of course, Commander Lanai." 

"Excellent. Good day, Doctor." The taller man strolled out the door, leaving the pointy nosed doctor, and a number of beaten soldiers, in the room.

***

(Time Gap/Hiiro and Duo's Apartment)

***

Hiiro awoke with a start. He had had a strange dream the night before, and it happened again. Pulling the light blue sheets off, Hiiro recalled a particular scene in his dream—himself witnessing a combat between his friend Wufei and a stranger. It was like he wasn't there at all, just watching. Like a movie if he ever saw one. Hiiro looked at the sleeping American on the couch as he entered the living room, which led to their apartment's kitchen. Duo was something different altogether; he seemed, to Hiiro, insecure because he almost never ceased to smile at anyone and Hiiro knew what was hidden behind that mask. It was a past that Duo couldn't forget no matter how he tried. Hiiro knew because he had the same, in a way. He was a trained assassin as a child. On the contrary, Duo seemed to like to pilot Deathsythe, before the ban on mobile suits.

"Something else indeed…" the ex-Wing pilot whispered before sipping his glass of milk. Then, with retrieving a pan from a lower cupboard and an egg carton from the fridge, proceeded to fix omelets for his friend and himself.

On the couch, Duo stirred at the smell of eggs and onions, and smiled with his eyes still shut. Yawning, the braided pilot rose to a sitting position. "'Sat you, Hiiro?"

The only response was two plates being set on the kitchen table.

"Thought so," Duo said merrily as he hopped off the couch and stripped the sheets off, then dropping them in the small laundry basket before sitting at the round kitchen table, joining Hiiro to breakfast. But even before lifting a hand to his fork, the blue-eyed boy bowed his head to pray to God why he had to live with a past like his, and asked for Hiiro to lighten up once and a while. Then he started eating soundly but steadily. To this, Hiiro was not surprised at all. This was three times a day, if that.

Not five minutes later Hiiro's computer received a mission from Preventor HQ to retrieve a girl by the name of Ashlie Lanai, age sixteen, located on a little-known colony among the fifth division of colonies in outer space. It didn't tell much more, just to rendezvous at a checkpoint in the desert, where their Gundams were kept safely hidden for a year and a half (it was now AC 198). After gathering and/or destroying evidence of existence, the two teenagers left their apartment and sped their way to the checkpoint, anxious to meet their fellow pilots and work together once again.

***


	2. ch2**Time To Plan

***CH2

DC: I don't own GW, but I DO own ASHLIE LANAI. She MINE! AHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!

Back to the story.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

(At The Colony)

Sixteen-year-old Ashlie Lanai peeked around the corner of the hallway, to make sure no guards would be making their hourly rounds at that moment. "Great." She said with a smile. "The sooner I get out of here the better." Upon approaching the door, Ashlie retrieved a slip of paper on which the code to the lock was scribbled down. After the lock approved of her entry, the metallic door opened and the girl stepped lightly in, paying no mind to the officers already in there. Ashlie smiled once more, but it was more amused than anything. 

"What have we here? Miss Lanai, I think you should be going…"

The girl stepped closer. "Really?"

"Yes, or I must contact the Commander."

"Oh, you don't have to call him that- I made up a family name for him."

"And what would that be?" The rather skinny officer had stepped one too close, and with finishing his sentence, was knocked down, out, and cold. Then, quickly, Ashlie put the same fate on the other four in the room. Afterwards, she wiped her hands on her pants and muttered, "Blood-sucking Bimbo, actually." and sat herself in one of the chairs, in front of a computer screen and began typing.

"Now, let's see… I would have known more about this place… If I hadn't been locked up…" the girl spoke freely. "… Besides…" she continued. "He is a blood-sucking bimbo and he deserves… huh? What's this?" Ashlie noticed a blinking red button near her right side. "Shoot. Got me… I guess I don't have much time then… I'll just send a message to Lana before I leave. But… not before… jackpot." Ashlie studied the map before her, then typed up a command for a private connection to her friend's computer and spoke into a small microphone by the top of the monitor. "Lana, darling! I'll miss you, and yes! I'm finally breakin' outta here! Wish me good luck an'-" The girl spun around at the sudden boom of the door being blown open. She spun back and delivered the last of the message to the computer, "Cat'cha later babe! Don't forget me now. Buh bye! …Huh? Hey lemme go! Ack! He-hey! All right a delayed action…" she shouted back to the monitor. "But I. Will. Succeed! Later babe!" was all the microphone recorded before shutting itself off and ending the message, and Ashlie was hauled off to testify in front of her father. She never meant to get caught, and she feared her father more than anything in life. Lana seemed to be the only person she could open up to, but it didn't matter now. Now it seemed like all was over- Ashlie could already smell the fresh blood being sucked from her by a really big bimbo.

***

(Rendezvous Point)

Quatre sat at a desk, in front of a laptop. In his left hand was a green disc; in it was the targeted colony's map and information. "Um, should we wait until Hiiro and Duo get here?" he asked Wufei, who was to his right.

"No need to!" came a familiar booming voice from the entrance door.

"Duo! I'm so glad you made it. I was starting to worry."

Hiiro followed Duo into the room. "We don't have much time. Let's see the map." He said as he pulled up a chair and straddled it.

Quatre did as told. "Alright. Here's the plan- while we have no idea where Lanai is being kept, we have to bring her to Peacemillion Base as soon as we find her. First, all of us fly on a crashing ship into the colony. We escape as workers, and immediately Duo breaks into the main telecast room, and causes confusion with the soldiers, allowing himself to get captured after quite a period of time. Hiiro and Trowa sneak into the information room to find where Lanai is, and contact Wufei and I when you do. I then will sneak into a usable hangar and move a ship for takeoff; it will be in the middle of the platform. While Duo is imprisoned, Wufei will be a soldier on an order from the commander to bring Lanai and Duo forth. By that time, everyone should be at an escaping position."

"What if Duo is immediately put to questioning?" Hiiro inquired.

Wufei smirked. "Break him out."

"Hn." He nodded slightly.

At that moment, everyone stood and said in unison, "Let's go!"

***

(Lana's House)

Lana, a fourteen-yr-old girl, with short blonde hair, light blue sparkling eyes, and her height not much shorter than Ashlie's, walked into her small bedroom to check her mail. Hot mug in hand, she pushed the little green button to turn the computer on. As she sipped her cocoa, Lana typed in her passwords and saw that her friend Ashlie, indeed, had sent her a message. "It's from the… one of the offices? Oh, dear… She tried to escape again, didn't she?" Slightly frowning, she opened the file. Instantly Ashlie's mischievous face appeared. 

"Lana, darling! I'll miss you, and yes! I'm finally breakin' outta here! Wish me good luck an'-" Lana sat back, watching the girl trying to say goodbye, but it appeared that she had been caught. "Cat'cha later babe! Don't forget me now. Buh bye! …Huh? Hey lemme go! Ack! He-hey! Alright a delayed action…" It seemed now, that all the blonde wanted to do was get her friend out of that place. She hadn't known much about what happened to Ashlie during her early childhood, but by her numerous attempts at escaping definitely shouted a message to Lana. Still, she continued to watch her being dragged away. "But I. Will. Succeed! Later babe!" Lana set her mug down to laugh at Ashlie's choice of words. The girl had it in herself to be cheerful while in fear; Ashlie had told her once that her worst fear was her father. It reminded her of a storybook character; a fearless night would do anything for his love, the princess, in order to rescue her from her imprisonment. But Ashlie played the part of both the night and the princess. But something was different about this message. Ashlie's hair was—

Suddenly, the surrounding air in the room became thicker as if she wasn't alone. Lana turned reluctantly around and screamed at the sight of a tall, built soldier standing inside her door. Standing up quickly, she said, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The soldier said, "My, my. Aren't we jumpy today? Miss Lana Spelling, I presume?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Lana spat what Ashlie told her to say when questioned by soldiers. Neither of them liked soldiers.

"I see you've been taking lessons from your little friend… Miss Lanai herself has summoned you. Come with me, please."

Glaring, the girl followed him into a limozine and was taken to the edge of the colony, where military control was the heaviest.

"This way. And don't even try to run." The soldier said back to Lana as he escorted her into the compound.

"Ooh, don't you worry," Lana muttered, looking around at the many guards roaming the grounds. "Wouldn't dream of it…"

***

(Ashlie's Cell)

"Nice try, Ashes. Looks like you're gonna be here a while, enough time to think out a better plan, eh?" a soldier said as he pushed Ashlie into her cell, marked M-117. Ashlie didn't say anything. But once about an hour had passed she threw a piece of rock and growled, "Aww, shoot."

***

(Shuttle)

"We're coming up on the colony now. Stand by, and don't forget your assignments." Hiiro's voice came up on the speakers found around the borrowed shuttle. He then prepared himself by slipping his costume of a space suit on, and gained control of the panel, trying to sound at least a little convincing.

"Calling to Colony X52280L," Hiiro said in an almost squeaky voice. 

"Yes, what is it?"

"We need to make an emergency landing in your colony, sir! Please open your door!" The boy made his eyes big, hard as it was.

"Enter Gate 432B."

Hiiro knew this was the colony part of the drifting structure, and held back a smirk until the screen blacked out. He held down a small button and said to the others, "Entering in, 3, 2…"

The shuttle "crashed" into the colony rather artfully, having blown the engine and using it for speed. The five boys quickly escaped in the confusion of fire fighters in the cell, and immediately attended to their tasks.

***


	3. ch3**Time To Escape

CH3

DC: I DO NOT own GW. Once again—I DO own Ashlie Lanai. So there.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

(M-117) 

"Let's see—when I finnaly die in here, is when I'm going to see mother again and my brother Han and that nice guard Carol who tried to let me escape but then the commander killed her cuz of it and…" Ashlie, by this time was lying on the floor of the cell mumbling to herself. Then a voice outside of M-117 asked to see her. Ashlie thought she was hearing things. She could have sworn she heard her brother Han outside the cell door and sat up. "That's impossible," she whispered to herself. "Han died in battle, before my eyes no less. I'm going nuts from this stupid colony!" Ashlie was about to take a hit from the floor when she heard another thing- a hard clump- like someone being knocked out. She stared at the door. "Uh-oh," and stood up, expecting a soldier to come in. But he didn't. Instead, it was a boy dressed in the uniform. Close to her age, she assumed.

"Ashlie Lanai?"

She nodded.

"Come with me, I'm taking you out of here."

"What?"

The boy stopped. "Isn't that what you wanted?" He walked out of the cell, and Ashlie heard him say, over a walkie-talkie, "The bird is in possession. Moving on to Bakagami."

"WHAA??" Ashlie came out of the cell and looked around. She saw the one-ton guard on the floor, and the mysterious boy walking toward a hangar. "Where are you going?" Ashlie followed him.

"To get a friend, and then escaping to earth. But we absolutely must hurry. Now, I suppose you can act the part?" Wufei stopped before a corner leading to the cell Duo was in. Wufei also supposed that Duo was smiling strangely to himself at this moment, and held back his own.

However, Ashlie wore a large smirk. "Can you?"

"Wha—you're a prisoner, Lanai! Keep yourself in line!"

The girl winked. "Good job."

"Hmm." Wufei turned and started to walk down the hallway, Ashlie following him, until he came to a guarded door. Saluting the soldiers, he said, "On orders from Commander Lanai to escort these prisoners to interrogation at once."

The guards looked at him suspiciously. "Heh- didn't the Commander tell you? Ya need extra protection with this one," he motionedto Ashlie, who quietly stuck her tounge out at him. "Better let us come along, she needs to be watched."

Wufei saluted again. "Yes, sir."

One of the two guards opened the cell door, and out came Duo pretending to be weak and tired. "Let's go! We don't have all day!"

The group walked patiently until Wufei led them to the hangar area, where he suddenly stopped.

"Hey! This isn't interrogation! Hey you! Answer to your higher rank!!"

"This is where you get off." Wufei said calmly, doing an about-face.

"What? What are you talking about!!"

Suddenly, Duo snapped out of his handcuffs and knocked out one of the guards. The girl to his side caught the drift and easily kicked the wind out of the other guard, then turned and followed the two boys into a hangar and onto a positioned shuttle. 

Once inside, Ashlie was amazed to see three others on board. "Who the heck—?"

"Sit down, we're taking off," said a dark haired boy near to her.

Ashlie did as she was told and managed to strap herself in with her handcuffs still on.

"All ready? Then we're leaving in three, two, one." Quatre sat at the front along with Wufei. Trowa, Hiiro and Duo were strapped along the wall behind them, with Ashlie.

Soon enough, it was safe for Duo to get up and unlock Ashlie's handcuffs. She then stood and stretched her muscles, being held back by the force of the takeoff. She also hadn't flown in space before and she thought he felt kind of funny, her balance in particular.

"Lanai, is it?" Duo came over to chat.

"Um, yeah."

"They call me Duo. Duo Maxwell. It shouldn't be long before we land, but I thought I'd make friends since we're goin to the same place. I heard that colony's military dominance. Did you have a job there or something?"

Ashlie looked rather surprised at this. "No. I've been there since I was born, trying to escape. How did you know to find me? I didn't send out a signal…."

"Actually, we don't know much about it ourselves."

"What?"

"You see, we're part of an organization named Preventor. We were assigned to bring you to earth."

"Hn!"

"We'll see when—hey! Where in the world—?" 

Ashlie, who had suddenly disappeared out the far door, cut Duo short. She ran as fast as she could down the main hallway, trying to find a mini escape ship or something that would get her out of there. As ambition was rising, so was her mysterious energy, and the girl quickly pushed it down. Meanwhile, a thousand thoughts were running through her mind. "What do they want me for? Could it be another organization that wants me for my ability? I'm just going to another prison! I have to get out now but I need something that won't be detected…" At that moment, Ashlie heard a voice of one of them calling her back. She didn't panic much but racked her brain to find a way out. She stopped not too far ahead; she had found an escape ship. Ashlie opened the door and took a last glance down the hall, but her stomach did a flip when she realized that the guy that was far behind her was now only a few feet away. The girl quickly tried to dive into the opened door, but was caught by Hiiro and pinned to a wall.

"What are you trying to do?" he hissed at her. "You don't realize that the Preventor Headquarters has been trying to stop the military dominance on your colony before a war breaks out?"

Ashlie didn't know what exactly to say. She didn't have to tell him anything, so she continued glaring at the crazy boy.

Hiiro's eyes narrowed and looked straight into Ashlie's. "Who trained you?" he asked rather abruptly.

"What?"

"I said who trained you?" Hiiro noticed a horribly familiar look in Ashlie's eyes.

The girl stayed silent, however, examining the hard, curious look of her questioner. "Hn," she replied.

Slowly, Hiiro's hands loosened their grip, and he stood up straight, not taking his eyes of the girl's.

'What is his problem? But he knows about my colony...?' Ashlie thought.

Hiiro then walked back down the hallway, almost lost in thought.

The girl followed Hiiro, noticing his walk was a bit out of normalcy.

***

(Peacemillion Base)

Sally Po greeted the party of six and led them to a small room. Trowa, Quatre, and Duo sat on the couch, and Wufei decided to sit on the arm of the chair. Ashlie and Hiiro, however, remained leaning against opposite walls.

"Ashlie Lanai, I expect?" Sally asked kindly.

"Yes," she said as she lifted herself up.

"Well, I'll make it known to you all now: The Preventors need you to test a new Gundam, a weapon, before we can use it."

"Wait. You came all that way just so that I could test one of your weapons?"

"She speaks." Duo muttered under his breath.

Sally replied, "Not just testing, Miss Lanai. If you pass the standards, you are going to be the pilot of it." 

Everyone was rather surprised at this. Hadn't the Gundams been banned for further manufacturing? Quatre brought this question up.

Sally responded, "We have been given special permission by an anonymous vote of the General's Ward to create a Gundam to balance the military power of Colony X52280L. Do you understand, Miss Lanai?"

Ashlie nodded her head.

"Good. Then, boys, you are dismissed."

The five young men exited, but not without Duo giving a second look at the girl, who's facial expressions and atmosphere had a familiar taste to them.

Ashlie silently noticed this, and was starting to become annoyed with it.  
***

(Pilot Dormitory)

Hiiro sat on the kitchen counter in thought.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

"That girl…" Hiiro said.

"Is familiar?" Duo finished. Hiiro looked at him.

"Do you know what happened to Dr. J after Operation Meteor was completely destroyed?"

"No… what are you thinking, Hiiro?"

"It might be possible that Dr. J trains soldiers at that colony. More precisely Lanai."

"What? You really think that—well that would explain how she acts like—Hiiro? Are you okay?"

Hiiro gripped the counter edge tighter.

"Oh—you're concerned that her experience… I see what you mean now."

"No one should have to go through that. Duo, you have no idea how Dr. J trains. I can't believe he's still alive…" Hiiro was breathing through his teeth, which told Duo he was very pissed off.

***

Ashlie unlocked the front door of the brown and cream dormitory, and sighed as she reached for the knob and turned it. She soon found herself being stared at by four boys; the dark haired one wasn't in the room. Rolling her eyes, she headed for the stairs that lead to the second floor. As she was climbing, hauling the pack Sally Po had given her, Ashlie heard a noise above her head and looked up. The ceiling, and the floor of the third story, was being lightly jumped on. The girl immediately thought of body training and thought she might work out when no one was in there.

Door number seven was right by the stairs to the third floor, which was to be her room. After a tiring day, Ashlie set her pack on the carpeted area next to the small nightstand and lay herself on the soft, welcoming bed. She slipped into the unconscious as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***


	4. ch4**Time To Prove

bsp; Ashlie started to walk past him, mumbling, "Don't waste my time…" but suddenly flew downward, an inch off the ground. 

Wufei, holding her arms in a lock, said, "I just challenged you, Lanai."

"Fine."

Sitting on a nearby bench, Trowa witnessed the invitation to a good movie, and called Quatre, Duo, and Hiiro upstairs. Quatre brought quite a bit of popcorn.

Hiiro, sitting on top a structure, felt a Dejavu. He had seen this match before, but where was it…?

In the middle of the match, when things were looking like Wufei was just about to knock Ashlie out for good, something happened.

"There's no way I'm going to loose this fight," Ashlie thought.

Just as Wufei was going to do a roundabout kick, Ashlie merely put up an arm as a shield and waited for the impact, which was nothing compared to the looks on the "crowd's" faces when they felt a burst of wind in the windowless room, causing the door to slam shut, and also the sight of her hair turning a shade of crimson red, as opposed to its usual reddish brown, flowing behind her.

"What the!!" Ashlie's challenger gasped, as the rest of the onlookers stayed silent, gaping. Quatre, as well as Hiiro and Duo, stood up but couldn't get anything to come out of their mouths.

"What?" Ashlie looked at the people staring at her, and suddenly became angry. Turning back to Wufei, she growled, "It isn't over, Wufei."

Regaining his backbone, Wufei once again began to attack, feeling like Ashlie was as hard as a brick wall. Ashlie, on the other hand, was trying no to use all of her energy just to keep up with her opponent. And just as quickly as the match started, it ended with Ashlie throwing Wufei off the mat.

Peeling himself off the wall, Wufei only uttered, "…Ouch…"

***

LaurChan: I'll upload more soon as I write it. I have one of those aol disc thingies so I'll have to find time to use the net. Review and tell me what you think!

By the way- I'm not too sure who I should hook m' good friend Ashlie up with yet. Hiiro is my obvious choice, but Ashlie has also gotten to know Quatre and Duo, even a little Wufei. Don't worry, she'll talk to Trowa soon enough. So if you could, pleeeeaaase give a suggestion? Thanx!

Ashlie: First I'm your "pain puppet", now I'm on a dating game show?? What kind of friend ARE you, Laur?? I could have sworn you telling me I was gonna get to kick Hiiro's butt right off?! And when do I get to meet this "Ririna" you told me about—

LaurChan: SSSHHHHH!!!!!! They're no supposed to know!!!!

Ashlie: ?? … oh yeah. Ja ne peeps!!


End file.
